


30 Day OTP Challange ~ Smornby

by Yogscast5ever



Category: Alex Smith - Fandom, Alsmiffy - Fandom, Djh3max - Fandom, HatFic - Fandom, Ross Hornby - Fandom, Teen!Cast - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom, teencast - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogscast5ever/pseuds/Yogscast5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Hand Holding 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry: No triggers here!

“Alex!” Ross shouted, rushing through the crowded hall towards his friend, who he may or may not have a slight (massive) fancy for. Ross finally reached Alex after accidentally knocking over a girl in the year below himself, apologizing as he rushed by.  
“Hey Ross? What's up?” Alex chuckled as his friend tried to catch his breath, the boys breathing short and heavy.  
“Nothing… much… What about you?” Ross managed to heave between breaths, standing up as his head felt more back to earth rather than light and airy.  
“Well class is over for the day-” The two walked out of the side doors of their school towards the parking lot. “-so I was just going to head home.” Ross nodded, shifting his sliding backpack back onto his shoulder properly.  
“Mind if I tag along? I have nothing better to do.” The dark haired boy questioned, before the two stopped outside of Alex’s old rusty pickup truck.  
“Will your parents mind?”  
“I can call them now if you wait for a moment.”  
“Sure. I have nothing to do either.” Alex replied, leaning against the hood of his vehicle and motioning his head to aware Ross to call his parents now. Ross nodded back and walked a few steps away to where Alex wouldn't listen to his conversation. It wasn't that he minded, it was just a habit he guessed.  
Ross pulled his phone out from his back right pocket, unlocking the phone with a swipe. He never bothered to put a lock on. Quickly he called up his mum, two dial rings until it was picked up on the other side.  
“Hey sweetheart what's up?” Ross’ mum sang through the phone, while the noise of plates moving could be heard.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making cookies. What did you want?”  
“Oh right-” Ross chuckled, scratching the back of his neck in remembrance. “-I was wondering if I could go over to Alex’s for a while.” The line was silent for a moment.  
“Yeah I don't see why not. Have fun sweetheart love you.” Ross said goodbye and hung up the phone in glee. He got to hang out with his crush for the rest of the day. Alex looked over and smiled, the sun behind him illuminating the wild stand of his hair. Ross felt his stomach drop in what he is sure is love and smiled back, taking a step forward towards Alex.  
Suddenly a honk erupted from Ross’ left, making the boy jump away quickly in fear. Alex quickly shot his hand out, grabbing a hold of Ross’ hand and pulling him to safety; the accusing car driving past as another angry teen yelled out the driver's window. Alex middle fingered the guy as he left before turning back to Ross to see him shaking a little. Their hands were still locked and Alex rubbed his thumb over the back of Ross’ hand, until Ross looked up to him. When he did Alex shook the shorter boys hair and smiled before asking if he was ready to go. Ross nodded and they headed of to their respective seats on the old pickup truck.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smornby cuddles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning here!

“Welcome to hotel Smith!” Alex called as he strolled into his home, kicking his shoes off at the front door. Ross walked in behind, closing the door quietly before turning around for Alex to be gone. Ross huffed, he had been to Alex’s house before, they were really good friends but it was still a pain to look for him. He could be upstairs in his room (which was on the third floor, he lived in one of those houses), he could be in the kitchen, or he could be in the basement with the TV and video games.   
Ross decided he would go to the kitchen then basement, because walking up two flights of stairs for him not to be there was a pain. Ross dragged his feet into the kitchen, the big island in the centre holding a bowl of fruit as well as a bowl of chocolates.   
“Alex?” Ross called, looking around as if he was playing hide and seek with a child (which he was in a sense). Ross signed and stole a chocolate, popping it into his mouth and to his surprise: sissle on his tongue.   
“Mum got chocolate with popping rocks inside. Cool hey? Anyway, want to come downstairs to watch a movie? I'm not in the mood to play video games.” Alex spoke behind Ross, who turned around quickly when he heard the familiar voice. Ross nodded a response as when he tried to open his mouth the popping candy made his saliva pop around as well.   
The two boys walked downstairs, Alex took a dangerous two at a time until he was low enough to slide down the banner with ease. Ross just walked down stair by stair, jumping down the last two. By the time he got to the couch Alex was already sat down, scrolling through the movies on the TV.   
“How about the new car movie with the cool explosions?” Alex questioned when Ross sat down, kicking his feet up onto the foot rest.   
“Saw it. The explosions weren't even cool.” Ross sighed, licking his lips in habit.   
“Oh. Well how about this one. Soldiers go to war to kill a guy but end up having to save him.”  
“Sounds like you have already seen it!” Ross chucked, any movie about the military Alex had seen at least once.   
“Yeah I have.” Alex laughed, continuing the scrolling through the movies.   
“Stop!” Ross shouted, pointing to a movie on the screen. “Superhero movie. Has cancer but mutates himself to become indestructible. How about that one?” Ross looks over to Alex expectantly, and Alex smiles at him.   
“Sounds good to me!” Alex clicks on the movie, the starting credits slashing the screen as panoramic shots are shown of the location the movie is set. Alex pulls up the small blanket on the couch around his legs, his feet still popping out from underneath from his height. 

~~~

“Alex, give me some blanket. I'm cold.” Ross complains half way through the movie, attempting to shove his cool toes under the seat of which he was sitting on.   
“No, this blanket isn't big enough as it is and I am cold.” Alex whispered back, giving Ross a dirty look.   
“Alex I swear to god. Give me that blanket.”  
“No Ross. Find your own fucking blanket.”  
“Alex this isn't my house. Be a good host and give me the blanket.” Ross spoke, grabbing a hold of the small blanket covering half of Alex’s body. Alex grabbed a hold of Ross’ hands, the body warmth of Alex causing a smile to pull at Ross’ lips.   
“Ross…” Alex warned as Ross pulled the blanket towards himself.   
“Well if you won't give me the blanket…” Ross mumbled, moving closer to cuddle Alex.   
“What are you-” Alex was going to continue complaining until he realized how warm Ross was. Alex complaint turned into an incomprehensible mumble as Ross hummed in contentment. The two boys lay together sharing each other's body heat for the rest of the movie and a little while after that, as Ross had fallen asleep on Alex’s shoulder.


	3. Gaming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaming Buddies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers, just for you ;)

“Hey Ross.” Alex greeted his boyfriend as he walked out of art class, multiple rough drawings of future building ideas scrunched firmly in his arms. Alex wrapped his arms around the side of Ross but Ross moved away, giving Alex a look of annoyment.   
“I told you not to do this at school.” Ross whispered angrily, looking around quickly to see if anyone saw the little moment of intimacy. Alex looked down at the hallway tiles in embarrassment but mostly sadness.  
“Sorry.” Alex mumbled, his voice barely a whisper. Ross sighed.   
“I know. I'm sorry. I wish we could be together in public but I don't want another reason for people to tease me. I don't want them to start on you either.”  
“I can take care of myself Ross.” Alex started, crossing his arms. It was his turn to be angry. “I'm not a baby you know.” Ross chucked even though the conversation was serious.   
“I know Alex, but even so there is no need for you to be teased. Now anyway, did you want to ask me something earlier?” Alex ran his hand through his hair in thought before it came back to him.   
“Ahh yes. I was wondering if you wanted to come play video games with me after school. I got the new FIFA.” Ross’ eyes lit up at the mention of FIFA, and with his boyfriend; even better.   
“Okay deal, but whoever loses has to pay for pizza!”

~~~

“Fuck!” Alex shouted as Ross took the ball from his character, scoring another goal. That made it 20 for Ross and 2 for Alex. And there was a minute left in the game until it was over.   
“Hope you like peppers on your pizza Alex!” Ross giggled, scoring yet another goal. Alex huffed in annoyance, throwing the controller down onto the beanbag on the floor. Ross just laughed harder, scoring another goal as all of Alex’s characters had stopped playing.   
‘GOAL!’ The game shouted, and that was the last straw for Alex as he turned to face Ross and proceeded to tackle him to the ground.   
“Fuck you Ross!” Alex shouted through grinded teeth, a smile spread on his face as he sat on top of the dark haired boy. Ross laughed even harder as his breaths became more struggled as the weight of Alex as well as the strain from laughing was getting to him.   
“Come on Alex, you owe me a pizza!” Ross shouted, a wide smile on his face as he struggled to get out from Alex’s tight grip.   
“Never!” Alex grinned, struggling with his boyfriend for dominance until finally Ross won.   
“Come on, I'll pay for pizza.” Ross laughed, walking to the home phone on the counter. “Poor sport.”


	4. On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh cute dates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Nah, unless you can't handle cuteness

“Hey!” Ross greeted, throwing the blankets he was holding in his arms into the backseat of Alex's pickup truck. He slammed the door behind him harshly to ensure it was closed, before turning around to see Alex smiling down at him.   
“Hey, ready for our date mister?” Alex laughed, putting the truck into gear as he pulled away from Ross’ large home.   
“Yes I am. What are we doing this time?” Ross watched the trees pass by his open window as he spoke; waving to a man and his dog he knew.   
“Secret. Didn't you know that the…” Alex trailed off as he thought about what number date this was. Him and Ross had been dating for a little over a year now, and they went on either 1 or 7 dates a week. “...the umm nth date is a surprise date?”  
Ross laughed at Alex’s uncertainty of the number of dates that had been on. Ross knew, he was a softhearted buffoon and kept keepsakes of all the times from when he and Alex were together. From receipts to photos to little trinkets that was gifted to him.   
“I think you mean 284th date.” Ross chuckled, placing a hand on Alex’s leg as the taller boy turned down the road out of the city. Alex opened his eyes wide.   
“We have been on that many dates? That a lot are you sure?” Alex glanced over at his boyfriend unsure if his response was legit or he just pulled it out of his ass.   
“Yep. I am sure.” Ross blushed. He hadn't told Alex about the hidden boxes under his bed of the memories.   
“What do you keep a scrapbook or a diary of all of our dates?” Alex teased, removing a hand from the wheel to teasingly shove Ross. Ross looked down at his feet in embarrassment, his face a mad red.   
“Yeah I do…” Alex stopped laughing and looked over towards the darker haired boy, before looking back at the road.   
“That's so cute Ross don't be embarrassed. But now I know I need to step up my dating game if it's going to be tracked down.” Ross chuckled, his face still dusted red but he didn't mind anymore.   
“Thanks Alex.” Ross smiled, taking one of Alex’s hands into his own and lifting it up to his mouth to kiss. Alex moaned.   
“Why are you so cute!” Ross just laughed in response as Alex drove them to their destination. 

***

It was late at night when they arrived at the top of the hill in the outskirts of the busy city. The moon was rising in the sky and the only light to the two boys was the headlights of Alex’s car and the last reminder of sunlight that was trickling slowly over the horizon.   
“Alex…” Ross mumbled, stepping out of the car and towards the edge of the cliff.   
“You remember the first time I took you up here?” Alex smiled, turning off the car and hopping out, strolling towards his boyfriend slowly.   
“Yeah. It was our fifth date. The one where you finally built the balls to ask me out.” Ross laughed turning away from the final moments of sunset to the ginger, the sun making his hair and skin glow more golden than usual.   
“You but it was also the first place…”  
“I kissed you.” “You kissed me.” The two said at the same time before meeting each other and pulling one another into a hug.   
“Yes. I remember that night. It was amazing. We sat up here and you had brought some blankets and some snacks. We sat on the hood of your roof and watched the sunset behind the city. But when I was busy watching the sun, you were watching me. I could see you out of the corner of my eye. It took everything for me to not blush at you and pretend I didn't see.” Ross whispered into Alex’s neck, his breath warm and heavy on Alex.   
“What? I thought you didn't see me!” Alex smiled, but Ross couldn't see.   
“Nah mate. It was as obvious as day!” Ross laughed, pulling Alex towards him a little tighter. “Anyway. After the sun fully set I looked over at you-”  
“You were blushing you know.” Alex blurted, cutting Ross off mid sentence.   
“What?”  
“You were trying not to blush you said. Well, you were as red as Chris after he ate that hot pepper and cried. That was obvious as day mate.” Ross moved away to see Alex’s face, a smirk stretched across. Ross narrowed his eyes but just laughed as Alex winked down at him.   
“Fuck you.”   
“No fuck you Ross.” The two bickered. “Now come on. I have some blankets and food. And I thought since we had seen the sunset already, we should watch the moon rise.” Alex let go of Ross and opened the back door of his truck, pulling out a small bag of snacks and the blankets he told Ross to bring. Ross smiled in glee and shook his head in disbelief.   
“I love you, you know that?” Ross chuckled, snatching the blankets from the taller boy.   
“I know. I love you too.”


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissy kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you need a trigger for Kissing? Other wise NOPE.

*Alex - Point of View*

“Bye Trott. Say hey to Katie for me!” Ross called as Chris waved goodbye before leaving us alone in the empty office. There where a few rumbles from the room over, someone packing up to leave the office for the night. And I wouldn't blame them for rushing to leave. It was late: 10:30 at night and mostly everyone in the office were gone and home surely going to bed after the busy day. It was a live action day in the early morning for many of the Yogs, another overnight recording like when we did the Don't Stave challenge. So many like Lewis and Simon left as soon as the work day was over. And to my knowledge it was just me and Ross left.   
“Hey Ross. Are you leaving soon?” I asked, peering over the coloured divider between us.   
“Hopefully-” Ross rubbed his eyes. “-I am super tiered. I have another half an hour of editing to do left though. But I don't know how to do it…” Ross leaned back in his seat, resting his head on the rest of the office chair, shifting a little in hopes of becoming comfortable.   
“Well I am done mine… Want some help?” I offered, waiting for a response before shifting over towards him.   
“Yeah I would love that. Thanks.” I nodded and rolled my chair through the maze of boxes and letters until I reached my workmates desk.   
“Oh yeah okay. Just put this clip-” I swatted Ross’ hand off of the mouse, dragging a clip into a different spot. “-here. Now just do the rest like you would normally.” I smiled towards Ross and he did the same, causing my heart to melt.   
My crush for Ross was almost forbidden. I would do anything and everything for that man, he drove me up the walls with his little habits. Like scratching the back of his nick when he was nervous or in an awkward situation. Or whenever he saw a dog he had to pet and play with it because ‘his life depended on it’. But most of all it was the constant lip licking, a habit he has built for years.   
For example now. Ross was licking his lips, and it always sent me into a frenzy of emotions. It always made me want to-   
“Mmhh.” I made a small noise of retaliation until the realization that my lips were pressed up against Ross’ hit me. I was kissing Ross. His hands wrap forcefully around my cheeks and seemed to lock as when I moved my lips back with his his hold don't change. The moment didn't last much longer as when I peeked my eyes open Ross’ eyes were shut so tight that they looked like they were going to break, causing me to laugh. Ross moved away and looked down, averting my happy look.   
“Sorry.” Ross whispered, still not peering upwards.   
“No Ross. Thank you. I have wanted to do that for a while…” I chuckled, running my hand through my hair.   
“Well then…” Ross scratched the back of his neck, nervously chuckling. “Your welcome.” Ross and I locked eyes for a moment before we were interrupted by a giggly Kim.   
“Nice show boys, but we need to close the office now. Come on.” Kim chuckled, motioning for us to leave as she herself left the office. I liked towards Ross who must have been as red as me.   
“I don't think she would tell… Would she?” I asked, and Ross shrugged. We both hopped up grabbing our jackets, chasing after Kim down the hall.


	6. Sharing Eachothers Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothe sharing mother truckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning unless awkwardness is a trigger warning for you >~

"Hey come on in." Alex invites, urging Ross to walk into his small flat and take a seat on the sofa. "You can throw your jacket anywhere." Ross only nods in response taking a step in and closing the heavy black door behind him. Ross seems to understand why Alex didn't mind where he placed his jacket; the flat was a state. There were plates and cups stacked up on the side tables, and a pile of clothes shoved to the side which seemed to miss the hamper only a few feet away.   
Ross took a seat on the couch, not removing his coat in order to have as many layers on as possible. Ross didn't like to admit it: but he was extremely self conscious in his own skin, even around people like Alex who he had been friends with since a child. "Want a cup a tea mate?" Alex questioned as he put some plain tap water into his kettle, starting the element on the oven.   
"Yeah thanks." Ross replied; as he realized the heat of the flat was a bit too warm for his comfort. Ross sighed and removed his jacket, rolling it up in a sort of ball shape before chucking it over by the door.   
"Excuse me; but I try very hard to keep this flat clean. I would like it if you didn't go throwing shit around." Alex teased, hopping over the couch back to land beside his friend. "Tea is just boiling. So, what have you been up to in the few hours since I last saw you?" Ross licked his lips out of habit and shuffles around, thinking.   
"I went home and had a nap. Nothing fun." Alex just smiled. Ross had always been a bit quiet and awkward; no matter how much they hung out together. Ross always had a sense of seclusion around him, even to his family. And Alex never understood why, but he lives with it anyways.   
Behind the two men the kettle starts whistling and Smith quickly stands up, walking over to stop the flat screeching noise. Alex pours the tea and picks Hornby's up; slowly walking to the couch as he filled the cup up to much, and any sudden motion could send the liquid flying out. Ross gets up to help Alex, rolling up his sleeves a little in concentration. Alex smiles and let's down his guard for a moment, but that was all that was needed as he trips on a stray shirt: sending him and the tea toppling to the floor below. "Alex!" Ross yells as he rushes towards the fallen man, crouching down beside him. "Are you okay?" Alex starts laughing.   
"Yeah, I am great. That was a little silly. Come to the kitchen-" Alex stands up and dusts himself off, grabbing the fallen cup. "-we will get you another." Ross again just nods, walking behind his friend to the kitchen. Alex places the cup into the sink, reaching for a new one in the cupboard. Alex quickly pours Ross a drink. "Here. Good as new!"   
"Thanks." Ross grabs the mug and goes back to the couch , not-so-elegantly plopping down into the sofa. "Shit." Ross whispers to himself as he stands up again.   
"What's up?" Alex questions, picking his mug up for himself. Alex gives a toothy grin as he sees Ross has spilt tea all over himself soaking his t-shirt and jeans. "That's alright, you can borrow some of my stuff if you like. You know where my room is." Alex chuckled, placing his tea down before going to grab a cloth to clean all the spilt tea. Ross nods obediently and walks down the hall to Smith's room. He makes sure to close the door behind him before stripping down to his boxers, chucking the tea stained clothes by the door in a heap. Alex's room was cleaner than out in the main living areas. Everything had a place and was in that place.   
Ross began digging around in Smith's closet looking for something more than short sleeved shirts and baggy cargo shorts.   
"Are you kidding me Alex? Why don't you have warm clothes?" Ross mumbled in frustration as he pulled out yet another pair of shorts. Alex didn't seem to have a sense of when it was cold; he was always just... warm. Ross cried impatiently half giving up on himself. He couldn't walk out in Alex's baggy clothes; they were baggy enough because of the man's strong build. Ross begins searching around, looking for anything to cover him fully. All he needed was a pair of jeans.   
"Hey Ross you done?" Alex asked as he walked into the room; seeing Ross standing in the middle of his bedroom in nothing but his boxers. Ross blushes and tries to hide from Smith's stare; but he is stranded in the one clean room in the flat.   
"Are you kidding me." Ross whimpered as he made eye contact with Smith. Smith just smiled, taking a step toward the nervous man. Ross holds out his hand between them, stopping Alex from moving closer, but Alex moves closer anyway. "I didn't want you to see me..." Ross says under his breath as Alex gets close enough to hear.   
"Why, you're mesmerizing." Alex assured, moving close enough to to Ross that he looked down at him. Alex could feel Ross' heavy breath on him as he pulled them into a hug; holding his friend close.   
"Thanks Alex." Ross mumbled into the taller man's neck, and Alex sighed.   
"No problem Ross. I love you." Ross smiled, feeling his eyes water and his breath catch in his throat.   
"I love you too."   
“Now I am guessing you would like some jeans and a sweater?” Alex spoke, moving away from the hug and over to the suitcase in the corner of the room. He picked it up and opened it, pulling out a pair of gray jeans and a black hoodie. He tossed it over to the naked man, chuckling as Ross struggled to catch it. 

***

“You know, I bet your clothes are dry by now.” Alex chuckled to Ross who was cuddled up in Smith’s larger clothes.   
“I'm not getting out of these clothes Alex.” Ross teased, putting the hood up on the hoodie and tightening it around his face. “It's mine now.” Alex laughed and threw his head back slightly as he did so. Ross smiled and turned a light red shade, hiding his hands in the long sleeves. “You think it's a joke.”


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosplaying. Something I am not good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO TRIGGERS :D

They had been planning this for weeks. MCM Comic Con was around the corner, and the couple decided that this year they would cosplay for the occasion. But the twist: they were going as each other. They believed this was genius, Alex would go as Ross, and Ross would go as Alex. It was almost like a couple costume, but they hadn't told the fans yet; so it was still secret.  
“Alex? Do you know where my green wig is?” Ross asked, rushing around in his small suit, his shoes clicking as he ran. Ross looked into the room Alex was getting ready in, Alex’s top not fully buttoned up as he fixed the way the wig was placed in his head.   
“Behind me in the bag silly. Where you put it.” Alex chuckled, looking over at his boyfriend. Ross smiled and reached into the bag, pulling out the green wig he had bought for this occasion.   
“You’re putting it one backwards.” Alex observed, moving his hands slowly away from his wig as it was placed in the right position.   
“Help…” Ross mumbled as Alex turned around, grabbing a hold of his wig. He moved it around a little, tucking the stray brown hair of Ross’ under.  
“There!” Alex smiled, moving back to look at his partner. “Hey hottie.” Ross blushed, moving forward to kiss Alex quickly. He moved back and buttoned up his shirt, tying his tie. Alex reached behind and did up his blazer. Alex had trimmed his beard to match Ross’ Minecraft character, dying it black with some halloween temporary dye left over from the Yogscast halloween party.  
“We are going to be the best cosplayers there.” Ross laughed, hugging his boyfriend.   
“Yes, but I have to tell you now, at the end of today, I want to find out what moves our Minecraft characters can do together…”


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is in the mood for some candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Candy.

“Please can we go Alex?” Ross begged, pointing towards the candy shop beer the food court. They were at the mall, Alex had a wedding to attend to and he needed a new shirt and tie.   
“Ross, it seems you have had enough sugar for today.” Alex laughed, grabbing a hold of Ross’ hand and dragging him towards the suit store. Ross mumbled a complaint but listened. Maybe he could wait until Alex had gone to the change rooms before grabbing a big bag full of goodies.   
“Hello sirs, how may I help you?” The man at the store greeted, directing them into the heart of the store.   
“Hey, I was looking for a new shirt and tie.” Alex spoke, letting go of Ross’ hand as he talked on about his requirements. The two walked off farther into the store, leaving Ross alone.   
“Perfect…” Ross whispered, looking towards the entrance of the store then to his boyfriend. Who was lucky preoccupied. Ross snuck out of the store, before taking a sharp right towards the centre of the mall. “Candy, candy, candy!” Ross mumbled, as not to look like a crazed man who escaped the home.   
The candy store.   
It was huge Ross observed as he walked in. The walls were lined with different chocolates, gummies, suckers. Ross rushed over to the chocolates, grabbing a few bars of his favourite; Kinder, before looking for something Alex would enjoy as well.   
10 minutes went by and Alex had not seen Ross in a while, he peered around the store: searching. Alex needed help picking a tie, and it was tied (haha puns) between a plain red, a plain blue, or a patterned gray and black.   
“Ross?” Alex called, reaching the last unexplored part of the store, still not finding his partner.   
“Hey Alex.” Alex turned around and saw Ross, bringing a tired smile to his face.   
“Where were you? I was looking everywhere.” Ross lifted the big shopping bag in his hand, the candy store label slapped in the centre. “Ross! I told you no!”  
“Sorry…” Ross looked at his shoes, shuffling slightly as he prepared for the lecture. Alex sighed.   
“Did you get some Jolly Ranchers?”  
“I did. I got some whisky pops too.” Alex sighed.   
“I guess it's okay then. But no running of on me okay?” Ross smiled, moving in to kiss Alex quickly on the lips.   
“Okay.”


	9. Hanging with a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The time is very random on my posting...) Some hard moments for the two. Because this hang out is a bit more serious then they would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Coming out (if that is something you need a trigger for, you never know) :)

“What's up guys? Why did you call me for a meeting? This late at night mind you.” Chris spoke, taking a seat on the park bench. The light above them was providing enough illumination to make out faces, but not the little things like freckles. The wrinkles of distress around Alex’s eyes however were accentuated by the dim lighting, casting shadows onto the rest of his solemn face.   
“Chris. We decided that we finally have gained the courage to tell you something. And we don't know if it will run from us later so we thought we would do it now.” Ross spoke softly, taking a seat to the left of Trott, looking his friend in the eyes with a wavering smile, his hands snaking around each other in worry.   
“And I think it has already left me…” Alex mumbled, looking around in the dark park for something; anything to change the subject with.   
“You guys are scaring me. Are you kicking me out of the group? Are you here to kill me?” Chris went silent for a moment. “Do one of you have cancer and are dying?” Chris’ eyes began to glimmer from the tears welling up, dropping down his face when he blinked.   
“No,” another drop fell down Trott's tired face. “It's not serious or important to you per say. More to us.” Ross swallowed, trying to get rid of the waver in his voice. This was Chris Trott he was talking to, a friend for almost 10 years. And why he was so afraid to tell him what was on the twos mind was unknown to him. The ginger scratched his neck, his hand obviously shaking as he lowered it to his side once again.   
“Chris. This is the hardest thing I hope to do in life:” a tear rolled down Alex’s face before sitting at his chin for a moment, stopping as time itself seemed to stop. “Me and Ross are dating.” Alex breathed out a sob he didn't know he was hiding and his body fell over forward slightly: in exhaustion and relief. The air was cold, silent. The only noise was the occasional sobs of Alex as he fell apart, and the cooling breeze that passed through the trees.   
“Sorry Chris.” Ross whispered, taking a defeated sigh before standing up. He walked over to his boyfriend and held him, whispering encouragement into his ear as he slowly drew shapes on his arm. Alex seemed to melt into Ros’ touch. The only comforting thing in the dark, cold world. Ross had tears stain his cheeks as minutes seemed to go by.   
“Guys…” Chris spoke, his voice surprisingly stable for the moment everyone was going through. Alex didn't look up, but Ross did; making eye contact with the shorter friend. “It's okay. I don't mind if you are…” There was an uncomfortable silence. “...gay. It's not really something that affects me.” Alex looked down at Chris, sniffling and rubbing the tears away from his face.   
“We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Trott.” Alex sniffles, still holding onto his boyfriend, arms locked together in a puzzling way.   
“I'm not uncomfortable. And I am sorry, I handled that in a strange way. Not replying immediately and what not. I just- I wasn't expecting it. When did this start may I ask?”  
“Umm…” Ross looked over at Alex in thought, before smiling in remembrance. “5 months and 11 days.” Ross took a hand and brushed through Alex’s hair, puffing up the limp follicles. Chris smiled.   
“Well your half a year is coming up soon then. Any plans?”  
“None yet. When is you and Katie’s 3 year?”   
“A month actually. Thanks for reminding me.” Chris stood up, standing beside the two men who had loosened the grip upon one another. “Maybe we can do something together. Go for dinner or a spa. Want to get coffee and talk it over?” Alex and Ross nodded as the three walked down the darkened path towards the lighter street, the noise of cars becoming more apparent. Ross and Alex exchanged a quick smile, holding hands as the trio disappeared into the mystery of the warm summer night.


	10. Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex seems to like Ross' Cat ears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning (except for my bad paying skills OMG sorry)

“Ross…” Alex mumbled, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend walked out of the store, a brand new pair of cat ears perched upon his head. The ears moved as Ross seemed to question cheekily what Alex was making the annoyed tone towards.   
“What's wrong Alex?” Ross whispered into Alex’s ear, nudging his nose up against the side of him. Alex breath got shallower at the mere contact of his partner, let alone the fact that he was half dressed up as a ‘sexy’ cat. Ross was wearing a tight black shirt, showing off the definition of his chest and stomach. Sure, they weren't magazine perfect; but in Alex’s eyes there was nothing more perfect than the slightly shorter black hair man with the ridiculous cat ears. Ross had also bought a collar; more for the fact it was funny how flustered it made Alex as they walked out of the mall to their car, Alex done with shopping today.   
“You know what's wrong Ross.” Alex growled, unlocking the car doors with a silent button press. The two sat in the car, Alex taking drivers and Ross passengers.   
“Why… Do you not like it when I dress up like this?” Ross purred in the quiet car, sneaking his hand up higher in his partners knee. The ears on his head twitched a little. Alex blushes a red before turning the engine on, the noise of the radio breaking the comfortable quiet.   
“Not in public. Don't want anyone wanting what's mine. Now come on, let's get you home and see how the ears move to pleasure.”


	11. Kigurumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to post yesterday so two posts in one day) Kigurumi are cute little onesies except they are oversized. Look it up if you need too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Refrence to sex kinda. Very low key

“Ross… I got you a present…” Alex giggled from the bedroom, Ross in the bathroom connected; the only thing separating them a door.   
“Alex. I am not falling for this again.” Ross groaned, his voice muffled from the toothbrush he was using.   
“Oh don't pretend you loved that.” Alex retorted, thinking of the last time he told Ross he had a present for him.   
“Okay. But I am not in the mood right now. You have to take me to dinner first.”   
“Excuse me.” Alex laughed, giving the closed door a look of bewilderment. “We have been dating for two years now and I still need to take you out for dinner before you touch me? I don't think so buckeroo.” Ross just giggled in the other room. “Anyway. The gift isn't my body this time.”   
“Really?” Ross spoke, seeming unsure of his partner. Ross opened the bathroom door into the bedroom and saw Alex standing outside in a… Kigurumi. A lizard one. Ross laughed as his boyfriend walked around in a circle, the onesies crotch hung at Alex’s knees, the giant tail dragging behind slowly.   
“I got you one too.” Alex smiled, reaching behind him to pull out a black dog kigurumi.   
“Oh my Alex why?” Ross chucked as he put on the soft clothes, the large tail in the back heavier than he first perceived.   
“Awww Rossy.” Alex whispered like someone seeing a bay in cute clothes. “Look at you, you little cutie! I could just eat you all up!” Alex pulled Ross into a hug, shaking the dark haired man around in his arms.   
“Alex!” Ross laughed, holding Alex in a firm hug to stop the violent tossing.   
“I love you Rossy.”  
“I love you too Alex.”


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times with some sexy people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: well, making out

Alex shut his bedroom door behind him, walking over to Ross who was sat on his bed playing video games on his DS.   
“My parents are going to a recital for my sisters dance.” Alex took a seat next to his boyfriend, peering over his shoulder to watch him attempt to catch a wild Pokemon. “Anything you want to do while they are gone?” Ross licked his lips and closed his DS, placing it down on the bedside table to the left of him. Ross looked over to Alex and swallowed the dry feeling in his throat; staring at his partners lips.   
“I have an idea…” Ross spoke slowly as if any sudden noise would scare Alex off.   
“Really… And what is that.” Alex’s voice dripped with heat, as his face lowered down to Ross’ neck, biting the skin gently to form a bruise. Ross lifted his head to the side, giving Alex easy access to the tender spots on his body. There were a few marks there from the last time Alex and Ross had some time with each other, and Alex simply kisses those ones lightly, his fingers rubbing up and down his partners arms. Ross shivered at the touch, bringing his hands to wrap around Alex's shoulders as he moaned out a sign of appreciation to the ginger boy. Alex smiled against Ross’ neck, moving up his jaw line to finally meet his lips.   
The kiss started slow, Alex bit on Ross’ lower lip a few times, and time seemed to stop as the two stayed in contact. Ross laid down, Alex hovering above him and his hands rested beside his hips, Ross’ hands shooting under the taller boy's shirt and feeling the warm sensation of the boy's skin. Ross’ hands seemed to get caught in the excess fabric as Alex moved away from his lips to lick at his jaw line, following the bone up his face. Ross’ breath hitched, returning moments later more rushed and heavy as Alex moved back to the boy's lips. Ross mumbled against his boyfriend's lips and Alex seemed to understand as he pulled away for a moment; removed his shirt, then continued to taste Ross’ lips. Ross hummed in bliss as he felt the warmth of Alex radiate off him to his cool hands.   
Ross’ hands snaked up his partners back, tracing every bone he could find with a soft finger before getting lost in the forest of hair upon the fingers head. Ross pulled Alex down, hungry for more as he licked the boy’s lower lip, meeted soon by their own.   
The twos tongues wrestled like their lives depended on it, the boy's breathing heavily through their noses as the situation became more and more heated. Ross felt Alex nibble at his lip again, pulling back for air before being pulled right back in by the indescribable force of passion and hormones. Ross moaned under Alex as he rubbed his body against the boy underneath him, feeling his arousal pool at the pit of his stomach. He knew he couldn't carry this on longer without taking it to the next level. And he hadn't had the talk with Ross yet.   
Alex pulled away, a string of saliva falling away from the pairs lips.   
“We need to stop now.” Alex gasped between heated breaths, before being pulled back in by Ross. Ross’ hands found themselves right next to the ever growing bulge in his pants, rubbing his hand roughly over. Alex pulled away to moan, resting his head in Ross neck nook as he took a moment to think.   
“Ross, do you really want to…” His breaths were short and jagged as Ross continued palming Alex through his pants.   
“Yes. Now come here.” Ross pulled Alex back onto him, after removing his own shirt, forcefully rubbing his body against Alex’s.   
“Okay then princess.”


End file.
